


baby it's cold outside (but i've got you to keep me warm)

by souyosona



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyosona/pseuds/souyosona
Summary: Souji and Yosuke have returned to Inaba for their first winter break as university students. Featuring matching holiday sweaters, hot cocoa, and a scarf meant for two.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2019





	baby it's cold outside (but i've got you to keep me warm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StardustCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustCrow/gifts).



> For StardustCrow for Souyo Secret Santa 2019.
> 
> I loved all of the prompts you suggested but I ended up going with a combination of the two prompts: walking in the snow all bundled up, hand in hand, warm and happy despite the cold and then huddled up on the couch, in christmas sweaters, possibly with mugs of cocoa. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have a very happy holiday season! ^^

Late December in Inaba brought with it crisp cold air and soft flurries remniscent of a winter wonderland. The streets were filled with children and teens alike, spending their afternoons tossing snowballs at each other and building creations in the white fluff that blanketed every inch of ground. Souji and Yosuke walked among those beings littering the streets, huddled together with their fingers entwined between them and a handknit scarf wrapped around both of their necks. Their happiness could probably melt the icy temperatures around them if that were scientifically possible. But despite that, nothing could stop a certain headphones-wearing young man from complaining.

"Why does it have to be so damn cold?" Yosuke buried his nose further into his portion of the scarf, teeth chattering slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I tried emailing Mother Nature about the weather, but she has yet to respond to me. Very rude of her, if you ask me." Souji nudged his shoulder in jest.

"Oh, shut up. Smartass."

"I missed this. The city's okay and all but there's just something about Inaba covered in snow."

Yosuke nodded, grinning despite the cold as he squeezed Souji's gloved hand. "Yeah, it's not all bad, I guess. I definitely prefer it over last week's exams."

"You don't have to lie to me, Yosuke. I know you can't wait to get back to studying when we get home."

The glare Souji got in response left him laughing heartily until suddenly Yosuke's warmth was being retracted and the next thing he knew, he was being shoved to the ground. The cold of the snow startled his senses and a yelp escaped Souji's lips. Above him, Yosuke was doubled over in a fit of giggles, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"You asked for it." Souji quickly rolled forward and took hold of Yosuke's legs, dragging him down to his level.

Yosuke quickly grabbed a handful of snow and tackled Souji, rubbing the frozen flakes into grey hair in retaliation. They rolled about in the snow until every visible inch of them was covered in white, their hair damp and faces flush from the cold as well as their laughter. Souji had Yosuke pinned beneath him, his breathing ragged from exertion. Yosuke fought against him weakly while trying to catch his own breath.

"Do you surrender?" Souji smirked down at his captive.

Yosuke shook his head with a grin. "You wish, Partner."

Rolling his eyes, Souji leaned down to press his lips to Yosuke's freezing nose. His fingers moved from their place on Yosuke's wrists to his sides, hovering over them as a quiet threat.

"You sure you don't wanna surrender?"

"Nope."

Souji wasted no more time before diving in to tickle Yosuke's sides relentlessly, smiling victoriously as he watched Yosuke wriggle and writhe to get away from his clutches. Instead of the pleas for release he was expecting to hear at any moment, Souji was pleasantly surprised by a pair of lips slotting over his own through breathless laughter. A year ago this was something Souji never could have imagined happening: Yosuke kissing him in public - in the middle of Inaba, especially - where anyone they knew could walk by at that moment and see them.

Yosuke nuzzled his nose against Souji's after pulling away, his plans to cease the tickle attack working. Souji was too happy to care and only helped Yosuke to his feet, the cold finally beginning to settle into his body. They dusted themselves off as best they could before continuing on their walk back to the Dojima residence, hand in hand.

By the time they shuffled inside, neither boy could even feel their extremities. They made quick work of peeling off their soaked outer layers and kicked off their snow boots, hurrying up to Souji's room to change into non-freezing clothes. Before Yosuke could pull on one of Souji's spare shirts, a bag was shoved into his chest.

"What's this?" Yosuke eyed the bag suspiciously. "Christmas isn't for another two days."

Souji's eyes were dancing as Yosuke pulled out the bits of tissue paper to find a lump of fabric. The bag dropped to the floor as Yosuke unfolded the heap to reveal a particularly festive looking sweater donned with reindeer and snowflakes. He laughed at how very Souji-like it was and was anything but surprised when he looked up to find Souji wearing a matching sweater. He looked downright giddy as he watched Yosuke pull the sweater over his head.

"You're such a dork."

"Maybe, but you love me."

With a roll of his eyes, Yosuke shoved Souji playfully. "Yeah, yeah. You still owe me that hot chocolate."

Souji grinned and lead the way downstairs, heading straight to the kitchen while Yosuke made himself at home on the old yet comfortable Dojima couch. He was flipping through channels and had finally landed on some cheesy christmas movie he knew Souji would like just as said boy returned with two piping hot mugs filled to the brim with marshmallows. Plopping down beside his boyfriend, Souji carefully handed over one of the cups and proceeding to cuddle up against Yosuke's side.

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite space heater?" Souji nuzzled his face into Yosuke's neck, relishing in the warmth radiating off of him.

Yosuke's fingers scratched at the top of Souji's head as he sipped at his cocoa. "You may have mentioned it."

Souji practically purred at the attention, head nudging against Yosuke's fingers in appreciation. They stayed that way in comfortable silence until they had finished their drinks, a yawn escaping Souji as he set his mug aside on the coffee table. He pulled the throw blanket from behind them and draped it over their now tangled legs. Souji twisted around, a finger hooking under Yosuke's chin to pull him into a kiss that tasted of lingering chocolate. Nuzzling his nose into Yosuke's cheek, Souji unwillingly let another yawn slip earning a knowing smile from the other.

"Nap time already, huh, Partner?"

"Shush, you. Nanako will be back soon and I won't get any sleep tonight if she has her way so let me have this."

Knowing there would be no real protest, Souji had already curled up in his very familiar sleeping position against Yosuke. Yosuke chuckled, returning his attention to the movie as his fingers carded through Souji's hair just like he knew he liked. If not even fifteen minutes later, Yosuke somehow had fallen asleep to the sound of his boyfriend's gentle snoring and the warmth of his body tucked against him... Could anyone really blame him?


End file.
